A safety protection system described in PTL 1 is capable of detecting a malfunction of a microcomputer that controls a device by comparing two calculation units, and notifies of an error or stops functioning at the time of the malfunction.
However, the notification of the error or the stop of the function is insufficient in a case in which the malfunction occurs when the vehicle travels at high speed or a high residual charge is present in the device in the safety protection system to be applied to a motor control device to be mounted to a vehicle. For example, in the case of an electric vehicle, it is necessary to prevent an electric shock when an accident occurs due to sudden stop of the motor during the high-speed driving or the malfunction occurs when the high residual charge is present in an inverter capacitor.